


My Little Pack of Hellhounds

by KyuubinoKitsune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, Gen, Hell, Hellhounds, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuubinoKitsune/pseuds/KyuubinoKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester went to Hell, but he didn't end up in the Pit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Bright One

**Author's Note:**

> Dean Winchester was adopted by the Hounds of Hell as a pup, and that changes everything.

The pack had torn into the mortal who's time was up. It was like all the collections that the pack had done, they would drag the soul into Hell and release it to be caught on the chains before being retrieved by the demonic hordes to be placed on the rack till it became one of them. Alpha grasped the soul and that is where everything changed. Alpha held in her mouth the soul of the mortal but now the entire pack could smell it unlike before where they chased the bodies scent; the scent of brightness, innocence, youth and underlying it all PACK! The pack whined in confusion as Alpha leapt away from the mortal realm and headed not for the Chains but toward their territory in Hell. 

Soon all the hounds in Hell had gathered around the Alpha as she placed the soul onto the nesting area, where the pups slept the scent of pack had grown stronger as had the scent of youth. "Pup, our pup." the Leader growled. She nudged the soul with her nose until he uncurled a small young human shape maybe 4 years old with green eyes, blond fur, and freckles looked at the smoky hounds surrounding him in confusion. Leader nudged him into the nest with the puppies and licked and pushed until he laid down amongst the sleeping balls of fur that were the Hellhound pups. 

"Leader." a young male whined. " The Others will want this soul why did you bring it here?" "I remember this scent, I do not understand how but I know this soul. I shall speak to the other Alpha so we may try and remember where I have seen this soul before." She looked at all of the surrounding hounds and she bared her teeth. "Also because he is ours. Can't you smell it? He is a pup and all pups are ours. The Others might want him but I have claimed him he is our Little Bright One and we all shall care for him." Alpha commanded as a snarl ripped from her throat demanding obedience or challenge to her authority. All of the hounds that heard it rolled onto their backs and showed their throats. As one voice all the hounds howled "OURS." claiming the soul for their own.

Elsewhere in Hell "WHAT! Do you mean you can't find the Righteous Man's Soul??!!!


	2. Ten Years On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean dreams of before. Looking for a beta if anyone is interested.

Dean had spent the last ten years in Hell, unknowing of the hunt for him that was going on outside the Hellhounds territory. He spent every day with the pups playing and petting them while the Alpha female looked on. She would lick and groom him at the end of each day and send him to sleep against her body, and as he slept they shared dreams and memories of before hers and his. Memories from his human life and hers from long ago before the battle before rebellion before her and her kind were left here to be tainted, before they became the Hounds of Hell, few remembered they were the Hounds of Heaven. 

Deans mind wasn't clear he knew that. Where he was and why sometimes escaped him but He knew he had done it to protect Sammy, but Sammy was sometimes a baby in his arms other times a full grown man in still others a child like him smart and loved. H missed Sammy so badly that Alpha had offered to go find his lost littermate and bring his soul here to the hound's territory so he wouldn't need to be without his brother. Dean refused he knew that Sammy shouldn't be here though he was worried Sammy wasn't safe on his own. He was Dean's responsibility his little brother he was supposed to look after him. Alpha decided that since Dean was pack then Sam was as well, so she ordered a group of hounds on Earth to watch over and protect Sam. Dean asked the Alpha why he wasn't like the other souls he heard screaming in the distance. He knew he was supposed to be one of them when he made his deal for Sammy's life, but instead he was here. He didn't understand everything but he had the feeling that he had understood before the Hounds had come. His dreams answered his questions of why he was coddled and protected by the hounds instead of being tortured in the Pit. Like the other souls in Hell there was no escape from the screams of the Damned.

Alpha showed him the memory of his scent that had triggered Dean being claimed as Pack and pup. The dreams were hazy and unclear like the memory was a half forgotten hazy and indistinct. 

A huge bright figure radiating love and sadness stood in a white place stood before many lights holding a beautiful light like the sun in his hands, each of the lights came up to touch it. Some it cringed from, others it attacked this went on for a long time till one light different from the others. Dean didn't understand how he knew this light but he felt like it was special and belonged with him. The light changed when it touched the sun and the dream faded to be replaced by another. Dean saw battles and the fall of the Morning Star he saw Hell come into being and the lights fleeing toward a hole in the air. He ran for the gate but it shut before he could reach it. Her and her kind numbering five a small pack left behind in the depths. Then came the darkness and taint two did not survive the transformation one died later on at the hands of the Others and all that was left was Leader Alpha female and the Alpha male. All the hounds now had come from these two. 

His eyes opened, and he looked into Alpha's smoky eyes as she spoke into his mind. She didn't use words exactly more like pictures and impressions that he translated as speech. He felt her in his mind as he felt all of the Hounds small specks in his inner landscape all with the sense of belonging and home he had come to label Pack.

"Little Bright One", Alpha crooned in his mind. "Do you see now that is you the sun and star held in the hand of the Creator. I remembered you when you were torn from your mortal meat by our fangs. I could smell you then as I couldn't before. He gave us to you or you to us I no longer remember before the Taint well enough to say. You are Pack and we shall guard you until the Light that you chose comes to bring you home."


	3. Crowley has a Bad Day

Crowley the Regent of the Crossroads sat at his desk thinking very hard. With Azreal dead, Lilith upstairs and Alistair tearing around the Pit looking for the Righteous Man he was sitting very nicely on a choice that could lead to King of Hell if he worked it just right.

He knew if Dean Winchester wasn't found then he couldn't be broken and forced to break the first seal on Lucifer's Cage. He knew about Ruby and Lilith's plan for the final seal and Sam Winchester if he could just keep Lilith's people from finding out that the Righteous Man wasn't on the rack then Lilith would sacrifice herself for no good reason. Lucifer would stay locked up indefinitely with the Final seal broken before the First. Alistair who could be a threat to his power preferred to stay in the Pit working over the Damned. On the other hand if Lilith found out it would be him on the rack for Alistair's enjoyment and that really wasn't somewhere he wanted to be again.

As pros and cons were weighed in his head suddenly a black-eye demon burst into his space. "Crowley, Sir! Alistair is dead." the minion yelled loudly. Shock held him still for a moment, "Really now darling, how did that happen?" Crowley asked.

"Well sir, Alistair found Dean Winchester sir and he went to go retrieve him with a group of black eyes." the BED said 

"He found Dean Winchester? Where was he and how does this lead to Alistair being dead exactly? Crowley wondered. 

"Well sir Dean Winchester is still where Alistair found him and that's where him being dead comes in. You see sir Dean Winchester was in the Kennel." the BED explained.

"Your telling me Dean Winchester The Righteous Man is in the Kennel with the Hellhounds? How did he even make it in there Hellhounds are amazingly territorial they should have shredded his soul as soon as he set foot in the Kennel I mean they even attack other demons who stroll through the Kennel unless they have a hound as a companion. There is no way Dean Winchester managed to get into the Kennel without somebody helping him." Crowley theorized aloud.

"Well Sir you see the hounds took him in there I think since he was riding the biggest one when Alistair showed up and she put him in with the pups right before the hounds tore Alistair limb from limb and killed the rest I managed to smoke out before they reached me." the BED reported nervously.

So the hounds have adopted Dean Winchester and Alistair was dead well this put a cat amongst the pigeons. One hound is no trouble for a high ranking demon but the whole lot of them well that was another story. No one was going to be getting their hands on that soul which meant perhaps his plan could still go through for the ruling of Hell. 

"Does anyone else know about the location of Dean Winchester or Alistair's death?" Crowley questioned as he came up on the BED. "No Sir, Alistair didn't tell anyone and I was the only one to smoke out before the hounds hit us." the BED claimed.

"Excellent." Crowley purred before he slammed his hand onto the BED and burnt him to death. "Sorry poor chap but I can't have this getting out just yet." he mused to the corpse. Now how to handle this he wondered.

"Growley, come here boy, come to daddy." He called. "Let's go see your mommy and Dean Winchester."

Before Crowley could leave a crack of thunder echoed across Hell and light blazed across what passed for the sky. 

"Angels, fucking Angels that's just what I needed." Crowley cursed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from but I'm just going to run with it.


End file.
